Talk:Games (disambiguation)
Idea for a Game: The Halo Trilogy I talked this over with a couple of friends. The producers of Halo should make a game that includes: Halo CE, Halo 2 and Halo 3. All of those games in one, with awesome graphics, and cool new features like: Shooting around corners, optional 3rd person view, flying in pelicans and phantoms, playing as Brutes (as well as Spartans and Elites). You should also have a different make of the campain as well. Don't focus the game on JUST MC, have missions where you play as just Arbiter, or Johnson, or Miranda Keys. Example: Kick out the Tsavo Highway mission (I hear alot of people complain about that one) and switch that with a mission where you play as Johnson and Miranda instead. At first they they travel on ground for some time, killing brutes ect, then find a pelican, and have a very epic air fight, which leads to them picking up MC, ending the mission. Also have chacacter chooseing, for crows nest, you could choose to play that mission through Arbiters eyes, instead of MC. Example: When MC goes to clear the hanger, Arbiter is fending off the Ops center...ect. --User: Monobrow1 This is a disambiguation Let it be made clear: This is a disambiguation page. There's a reason why it isn't part of the article count. It is merely meant to direct readers to other pages. There should not be any detail about the game. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 05:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, no problems. Lets not keep it a disambiguation page, its now officially and article, like Equipment! -- Drtomjenkins 05:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) As an article I made the logos clickable as well so it works just as good (and better) than a disambiguation page. And, considering I've written text about the game series in general (like Wikipedia has a whole article about the Halo game (series), you can consider this an article. If you don't think it should be an article, then please explain why not. The Equipment page is an article, why not this? This is not merely to redirect users into whichever game they're interested in, this is the cover page for the "Games" sidebar menu item! -- Drtomjenkins 05:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :There's no reason for this page to be an article. Why would you include useless fancy stuff when really, readers only want links to the respective pages for the games? Including logos and stuff doesn't make it better; it just makes it harder for readers to get to the article they're interested in reading. Waste of time, waste of resources, waste of space. The "that page is an article, why not this?" argument is not justification. Please discuss these things before making a change such as this. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 06:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Waste of time" -- fine, remove all the obvious info, just keep the game logos for easy navigation. -- Drtomjenkins 16:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Halo 3: Mythic Personally, I think Halo 3 Mythic should be considered its own game (especially if we are considering the beta as a released title). It is distinctly different from the Halo 3 disk, (background music, scenes, etc.) and is being considered as a separate 'title' at Gamestop (ie, ODST trades DON'T require the disk, and the disk being taken and sold separately is currently under consideration). I realize it isn't available as a stand-alone disk, especially brand new, but neither was the beta. -AfroRyan But its still halo 3 multiplayer. It only doesnt have campaign. --Shananagoats--